pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS078
Treść PIIIIP PIIIIP PIIIIIP - Nie odbierają! – krzyknęła Łowczyni J i rzuciła słuchawką. Siedziała sama w swoim ciemnym gabinecie. Rolety były na wpół odchylone i przedostawała się przez nie wąska wiązka światła. Spojrzała rozeźlona na telefon, który właśnie rozwaliła. Odłamki plastiku, które się z niego posypały jeszcze leżały na jej biurku. - Sprzątnąć to! – krzyknęła jeszcze raz i do gabinetu wmaszerowała wystraszona sługuska, która pospiesznie zebrała resztki telefonu i szybko wyszła z gabinetu. - Wiem, że im się nie udało ukraść tego pucharu. Oni też to wiedzą, że ja wiem. Nie jestem głupia, zwykłym zbywaniem mnie tego nie ukryją. Są mi potrzebni, więc i tak im nic nie mogę na razie zrobić, jednak… nastraszyć ich mogę… - myślała głośno Łowczyni J, jednak po chwili porzuciła jeszcze na chwilę swoje niecne plany. Wzięła telefon komórkowy i ponownie zadzwoniła do Cassidy. Tymczasem… Zespół R z obładowanym po brzegi balonem leciał w stronę Płaskowyżu Indygo znajdującego się w Kanto. Tam mieli już wykupione stoisko z gadżetami i przekąskami. - A więc… sprawdźmy co mamy. Żelki w kształcie Ekansów są, w kształcie Teddiurs również… Chipsy z Enteiem są… Co jeszcze, co jeszcze. CASSIDY, MAMY KARTY ZE SŁAWNYMI TRENERAMI?! - krzyknął do niej Shuckle. - Przestań się wydzierać, JESTEM OBOK! – krzyknęła na niego rozzłoszczona Cassidy. - ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! – uciszył ich Butch krzycząc najgłośniej. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - To znowu Łowczyni J! I co teraz, i co teraz?! – krzyczał w amoku Butch. Shuckle zdzielił go bombą błotną. - Opamiętaj się! Hmm… dobra, nie ma sensu się dalej tak ukrywać. Odbierz to – powiedział Shuckle. - ZWARIOWAŁEŚ?! – powiedzieli jednocześnie Cassidy i Butch - Ile jeszcze mamy się przed nią ukrywać? – zapytał ich gadający pokemon. Butch i Cassidy chwilę pomyśleli. - … ODRZUĆ! – powiedział Butch i nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę. Słońce leniwie wyłaniało się zza horyzontu. Budził się nowy dzień… - I oto jesteśmy! Miasteczko New Bark Town! – oznajmił Lucas, kiedy z góry obserwowali niewielki kompleks mieszkalny umiejscowiony nas wąską rzeczką. - Nareszcie w domu! Jak ja tu dawno nie byłem! – powiedział Cole niemal wzruszony. Patrzył i patrzył, lecz po chwili Lyra trzepnęła go w tył głowy. - Opamiętaj się! Mamy jeszcze ostatni kilometr do przejścia – rzekła i ruszyli do przodu. - Cole, nie chciałbym się wtrącać, ale to przyjęcie jest z okazji zakończenia przez ciebie podróży prawda? – rzekł Volt - No tak – odrzekł mu Cole nie wiedząc do czego dąży koordynator. - Ale… ty jeszcze nie zakończyłeś podróży. Brakuje Ci jeszcze jednej odznaki – powiedział Volt, a Cole nieco się zmartwił. Co powie mamie, która jest przekonana, że sala Clair była ostatnią, jaką odwiedził w Johto? I właściwie ich plan był strasznie dziecinny, bo przecież strasznie by się zbłaźnił przy mistrzyni – swojej Mamie – gdyby zaczął prosić liderów o odznakę. Cole nagle stanął jak wryty na drodze. - O co chodzi Cole? – zapytała go Lyra - Ja… ja tam nie idę. – odrzekł Cole wyraźnie poddenerwowany. - Czeeeeeeeeemu?! – krzyknęli Lucas i Volt. - Ja… ja nie wiem… - odrzekł. Nie chciał zdradzić o co chodzi, lecz widać było, że Lyra coś podejrzewa. - Lucas, Volt, zostawcie nas na chwilę – rzekła trenerka, a koordynatorzy oddalili się nieco dalej. - Boisz się co mama powie, gdy zobaczy, że nie masz ośmiu odznak? – zapytała go Lyra patrząc na niego. Był to jeden z nielicznych razów, kiedy miała taki spokojny i wyrozumiały głos. - Eee… no coś ty, nieeeee – odrzekł jej Cole, jednak gdy spojrzała na niego srogo odrzekł – Tak… - Wiesz… też bym chciała się bać, co powiedzą moi rodzice. Jednak… ich tutaj nie ma. Wyjechali i nic mi nie powiedzieli. To jest dopiero przykre… Nie wiem, chcę myśleć, że mieli jakiś powód, jednak trudno mi jakiś konkretny wyszukać… - powiedziała Lyra i również jej mina zrobiła się smutna. - Ale… na pewno skontaktują się z tobą, gdy zobaczą cię w Lidze. Przecież założę się, że będą oglądać twoje zmagania – pocieszył ją Cole - Sama nie wiem… zaczynam w to wątpić. Dlatego… chciałbym Ci to dać – powiedziała Lyra i wyciągnęła ku niemu zaciśniętą rękę. - Wyciągnij rękę- rzekła i położyła coś na niej. Była to… odznaka… odznaka Sali Chucka. - Mi ona i tak nie jest potrzebna, a tobie się bardziej przyda, jestem tego pewna – rzekła Lyra, jednak Cole wyciągnął rękę z odznaką ku niej. - Nie mogę tego przyjąć, to twoja przepustka do ligi – rzekł Cole i starał się jej z powrotem wręczyć odznakę, jednak Lyra się nie dawała. - Jak nie w tej lidze, to w następnej. Mi się nie śpieszy, a na ciebie liczy twoja mama. Weź ją… proszę… NALEGAM! Bo wyrzucę ją do rzeki! – powiedziała Lyra. Cole zagryzł zęby i po chwili wyciągnął swoje pudełko na odznaki i włożył tam odznakę Chucka. Ładnie prezentował się ich komplet. - Dziękuję…. Jesteś świetną przyjaciółką… - powiedział jej. - Wiem ;) – odrzekła, a Cole ją przytulił. Zawołali chłopaków i ruszyli dalej. Przechodzili przez główną ulicę New Bark Town. Dookoła były porozwieszane plakaty na których widniała twarz Cola oraz napis „WIELKIE PRZYJĘCIE COLA GROWLA”. Cole był nieco załamany tym, że matka tak podeszła do tej okazji. Widać ona była nawet bardziej nakręcona na udział w lidze, niż on. - To… mój dom. Jesteśmy – rzekł uśmiechnięty Cole. Z daleka słychać było już muzykę, jednak przy ogrodzeniu słychać było, że zabawa była huczna. - Wchodzimy – rzekł Cole i popchnął furtkę. Przeszli razem przez ogródek i za domem zobaczyli coś, co sprawiło, że Cola aż do tyłu odepchnęło. Na jego podwórku stało może ze stu ludzi. Wszyscy, gdy zobaczyli Cola zaczęli bić brawo. Pojawiła się znienacka Klara Growl, matka Cola, która od razu go przytuliła. - Syyyyyyyyyynku! Tak się za tobą stęskniłaaaaaaaam! Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy! – krzyknęła Klara Growl ściskając go tak mocno, że Colowi brakowało już tlenu. - Mamo! Widzieliśmy się przecież na Turnieju PokeRingo! – powiedział jej Cole wyrywając się z jej objęć. – I ilu ty ludzi zaprosiłaś?! – krzyknął. - Ojjjj tam, tylko kilka osób z sąsiedztwa… - rzekła, jednak gdy Cole spojrzał na nią groźnie dodała – w promilu 100 km… Chodź! Musisz koniecznie kogoś poznać ! – powiedziała i zabrała Cola od Lyry, Lucasa i Volta. Cole miał taką minę, jakby chciał im powiedzieć – RATUNKU, jednak Ci tylko podnieśki kciuki i wtopili się w tlum. - Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam mojego syna – Cola. – rzekła Klara do pierwszej grupki osób jaką napotkali. – Cole, to jest Brock, lider stali pokemonów kamiennych w Kanto, to Misty, liderka Sali pokemonów wodnych w Kanto… - Mieliśmy już przyjemność się poznać – rzekła Misty i uścisnęła dłoń Colowi tak, jak to zrobił wcześniej Brock. - A to jest Erika, liderka pokemonów trawiastych również z Kanto – powiedziała Klara - Super, naprawdę miło mi was poznać – rzekł Cole, uśmiechnął się i razem z mamą udał się dalej. Koło oczka wodnego stała kolejna grupka osób. - Poznaj proszę Cole Lorelei, członkini Elity specjalizująca się w typie lodowym. Dawniej podróżowałyśmy razem – powiedziała Klara, a Cole uścisnął jej dłoń. Poszli dalej. Matka Cola co chwila pokazywała mu kolejne znane osobistości. -A tam stoi Blaine, lider Sali pokemonów ognistych w Kanto, a tam Janine, obecna liderka Sali pokemonów trujących również w Kanto. A tamtych liderów pewnie znasz, ponieważ na pewno spotkałeś ich podczas swojej podróży. – rzekła Klara. Racja, znał wszystkie osoby, które stały przy stole. Byli to Falkner, Morty, Jasmine, Pryce oraz Clair. Z tą piątką liderów najbardziej zaprzyjaźnił się podczas swojej podróży, więc nic dziwnego, że przybyli na jego przyjęcie. Cole spojrzał nieco dalej. Przy drugim stole stali Cornel i Dylan, którzy obecnie rozmawiali z Blainem. - No tak… przecież to miało być również i Dylana przyjęcie… - mruknął sam do siebie Cole. - Co tam mówisz? – zapytała go mama - Nic nic… - opowiedział jej szybko Cole. - To dobrze, w domu czeka na ciebie gość specjalny… Na pewno ucieszysz się z jej wizyty – powiedziała Klara, a Cole od razu pobiegł do domu. Wiedział od pierwszych słów matki kto to może być – jego babcia! - Babciuuuuuuuu! – krzyknął Cole na powitanie i przytulił ją. - Cole! Witaj kochaneczku, powiedz mi, przyniosłeś dla babci osiem odznak? – zapytała go babcia, a Cole nieśmiało pokazał jej swoje pudełko na odznaki. Staruszka skoczyła z radości, czego w normalnym stanie nie byłaby w stanie uczynić. Babcią Cola była Agatha – członkini elity specjalizująca się w pokemonach Duchach. Cała rodzina Cola była trenerami, a często wysokiej rangi. Cole często przyglądał się bitwom gdy jeździł do swojej babci na wakacjach. Od najmłodszych lat wiedział, że będzie trenerem. Agatha wyjęła cukierki i kazała sobie wszystko opowiedzieć na temat podróży Cola przed Johto… - Hmm… raj dla Zespołu R… - mruknęła cicho Cassidy, kiedy razem z Butchem obserwowali przez okno Cola i jego babcię Agathę. - Tu jest cała śmietanka trenerów z Kanto i Johto. Liderzy sal, członkowie elity… pomyśl… jakie niesamowite pokemony posiadają… - powiedział Butch rozmarzonym głosem. - Jeżeli je ukradniemy i wręczymy Łowcznyni, może zapomni o tym, że nie dostarczyliśmy jej pucharu… - rzekła Cassidy - A więc do roboty, do roboty! - poganiał ich Shuckle. Zerwali się z ziemi i pobiegli po sprzęt. - No Cole… przeżyłeś naprawdę wspaniałą przygodę! A teraz czas na ligę! Tylko wygraj dla babuni ! – powiedziała Agatha. - Dobrze babciu, dobrze, już wystarczy. Chodź, pokażę Ci moje pokemony – powiedział Cole i razem z nią udali się do Profesora Elma. Nie tylko chcieli odwiedzić swoje pokemony. Gdy byli już przy drzwiach spotkali Lyrę. - O Lyra! Co tutaj robisz? Wracasz już na przyjęcie? – zapytał ją Cole - Eee, taaaak, tak. Już wracam. Ale jak chcesz to mogę poczekać na ciebie – rzekła i weszła za Agathą do laboratorium. - Cole! Jak miło cię widzieć! Właśnie wybierałem się do ciebie na przyjęcie! Co cię sprowadza do mojego laboratorium? – zapytał go wesoło profesor Elm. - Chciałbym zobaczyć się razem ze wszystkimi moimi pokemonami, mam nadzieję, że to nie problem – powiedział Cole, a profesor Elm machnął ręką i zaprowadził ich do ogrodu. - Electabuzz, Omanyte, chodźcie ! – krzyknął profesor Elm. Pokemony Cola przyszły na zawołanie profesora. - Pokażcie się! – krzyknął Cole i wszystkie pokemony wyszły z pokeballi. - Cole, po prostu jest pod wrażeniem… twojej MISMAGIUS! - powiedziała Agatha i przytuliła pokemona Cola. Mismagius najwidoczniej wyczuła, że Agatha kocha pokemony duchy, ponieważ od razu polubiła babcię Cola. - Cole, a właściwie co tutaj robi członkini Elity? – zapytała go Lyra - Agatha to moja babcia, eee nie mówiłem Ci tego ? – odpowiedział Cole jednocześnie zapytując. Lyra zrobiła wielkie oczy i nic już nie powiedziała. - Coś mi się Cole przypomniało. Czy ty przypadkiem nie masz kamienia wody? Według mnie wygrałeś go na Turnieju Łapania pokemonów robaków – rzekł do niego profesor Elm. - Eee, no tak – odrzekł mu Cole i wyciągnął z torby nieco zakurzony niebieski kamień. - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale Poliwhirl ma dwie możliwości ewolucji – jedną, przez Koronę Króla, ale do tego trzeba się wymienić z innym trenerem, aby zaszła ewolucja. Natomiast drugą możliwością ewolucji jest dotknięcie kamienia wody – rzekł profesor Elm i spojrzał na Cola - Rzeczywiście, nie wiedziałem o tym. Zrobiłbym to już dawno, gdybym wiedział. A więc, Poliwhirl łap kamień wody! – krzyknął Cole i wyrzucił kamień wysoko w górę. Poliwhirl wyskoczył i złapał go w locie. Zaczął świecić jasnym, białym światłem oślepiając wszystkich. Rozpoczął ewolucję. Po niej stał się o wiele większy. Po chwili przed Colem, Lyrą, Agathą i Profesorem Elmem stał zupełnie inny pokemon. - Znam go! Już go widziałem! To Poliwrath! – krzyknął uradowany Cole i przytulił swojego nowowyewoluowanego pokemona. - Razem zawojujemy Ligę Johto! Zobaczysz – powiedział Cole po czym powrócił go do PokeBalla. - Dziękuję profesorze, wracajmy na przyjęcie – rzekł Cole i zwartą grupą ruszyli w stronę domu Cola. Gdy tylko tam się pokazali Cole wypuścił swoje pokemony. - Pobiegajcie sobie trochę, pozwiedzajcie. To przecież i wasz dom! – powiedział Cole - Bayleef naprzód! Idź za Chikoritą! Odpocznij – powiedziała Lyra i po chwili pokemony wskoczyły do oczka wodnego ochlapując Dylana. Zauważyli, że obok Dylana stał im ktoś dobrze znany. Był to Damian. - Damian! Miło cię widzieć! – powitał go Cole - Zaczekaj Cole. Dylan, proszę. Wymieńmy się ponownie. Chciałbym odzyskać go z powrotem – powiedział Damian zrozpaczonym głosem. - Nie wiem, bo sprawi Ci to przyjemność – powiedział Dylan - No proszę Cię! – krzyknął do niego Damian – Ten Politoed w ogóle nie chce się mnie słuchać! - Wykonuje swój plan… Dobra, niech Ci będzie. I tak nie znoszę pokemonów robaków. Masz go – rzekł Dylan i wymienili się pokeballami. - Żegnam – rzekł Dylan i oddalił się. - Dobrze, już jest ok. Witaj Cole i reszto – rzekł Damian i powitał ich należycie. - O co chodziło w tej sprzeczce z Dylanem? – zapytała go Lyra. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Lucas i Volt, którzy przywitali się z Damianem. - Już tłumaczę. Wymieniłem się z Dylanem na pokemony – mój Scyther za jego Poliwhirla – powiedział, że to tylko po to, aby ewoluowały. Później miał się ze mną odmienić. Szedłem za nim przez tydzień, ponieważ on potem się nie chciał ze mną zamienić ponownie. Próbowałem nawet trenować z tym Politoedem, jednak on w ogóle nie chciał mnie słuchać. Ale zapomnijmy już o tym, całe szczęście gbur się odmienił. Nie lubię go… - rzekł Damian po czym nacisnął swój pokeball. - Scizor pokaż się! – krzyknął Damian – Dobrze Cię znów mieć w swojej drużynie. – powiedział i uściskał go. Cole wyciągnął swój pokedex. Scizor, Pokémon spinacz. Ewoluuje ze Scythera. Straszy swoich przeciwników piorunującym spojrzeniem. Potrafi bardzo szybko latać, co pozwala mu na perfekcyjne uniki podczas walki. Jego ostre jak brzytwa szpony potrafią rozciąć stal. Politoed, Pokémon żaba. Ostateczna forma ewolucyjna Poliwaga. Często występuje na czele grup pokemonów, jako ich przywódca. Jego krzyk zmusza Poliwagi do posłuszeństwa - A więc tak wygląda Politoed. Chyba już wolę mojego Poliwratha – rzekł Cole, po czym ruszyli w stronę suto zastawionego stołu. Obok stołu siedziały wszystkie pokemony Cola, ale nie tylko. Były tam również pokemony liderów i członków elity – m.in. Politoed Dylana, Gentar Agathy, Clyostler Lorelei, Graveler Brocka czy Magmar Blaine’a, które zajadały karmę dla pokemonów. Po chwili jednak stało się coś, co sprawiło, że goście zaczęli się rozbiegać w popłochu. Całe podwórko Cola zostało spowite gęstą ciemną mgłą, po chwili wszystkie pokemony, które przed chwilą szczęśliwie jadły karmę, zostały zamknięte w ogromnej klatce przyczepionej do balonu z czerwoną literą R. - Strzeż się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! - Wirując jak żyroskop pokonamy was! - Chcecie czy nie... - ...skończycie źle! - Nie macie szans! - Robimy porządek ze światła prędkością! - Nauczkę damy wam z przyjemnością! - Dla tych, co nie słyszeli, informacja ta.. - ...Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Cassidy! - I Butch! - Shuckle, i o to chodzi! - Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... - Zespół R! - My, nie wy! - To fakt! - Zespół R zakończył swoje Motto. - Zespole R, dawno was nie widzieliśmy! – krzyknęła do nich Lyra - Mieliśmy kilka załatwieni, a więc nie chcieliśmy wam zawracać głowy. A z resztą, o czym ja mówię. Dzięki za wasze pokemony! Z pewnością się nam przydadzą! – krzyknęła do wszystkich Cassidy, a Dewgong, Slugma ponownie sprawili, że podwórko zostało spowite ciemną mgłą. - Nie tak prędko fałszywi złodzieje! Dragonite pokaż się! – krzyknęła Klara Growl. Najwidoczniej matka Cola rzadko wypuszczała swoje pokemony z pokeballi. - Dawno nie widziałem już jej Dragonite… - mruknął pod nosem Cole - Dragonite, lodowy promień! – krzyknęła Klara. Lodowy promień zamroził balon Zespołu R, a Ci spadli na dół. Klatka upadła na ziemię i roztrzaskała się uwalniając wszystkie pokemony Cola oraz liderów i członków elity. - Gengar kula cienia! – krzyknęła Agatha. Kule cienia znokautowały pokemony Cassidy. - Pozwólcie, że ja to zakończę! – krzyknął do nich Cole. Poliwrath plaskanie! – krzyknął Cole. Poliwrath spoliczkował Cassidy i Butcha. Tłum ryknął śmiechem. - A teraz lodowa pięść! – krzyknął Cole. Balon został wystrzelony wysoko w górę. - I broń ostateczna! – krzyknęła Klara Growl – Hiper promień Dragonite! - Zespół R znowu błysknąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąął! – krzyknął Zespół R. Wszyscy goście zaczęli bić brawo. Byli pod wrażeniem Poliwhirla Cola. Trenerzy podziękowali Colowi i jego rodzinie za obronę ich pokemonów. Dylan jedynie bez słowa powrócił Politoeda do Pokeballa. Cornel podszedł do Cola i podziękował mu za obronę Politoeda. - Masz potencjał, jeszcze większy niż ostatnio. Powodzenia w lidze… - rzekł Cornel i odszedł. Po chwili znowu rozpoczęła się wesoła zabawa. Tłum powrócił na podwórko Cola. Wszyscy śmiali się i tańczyli. - VOLCIE FABIANIE OSHAN CZEKAM W TEJ CHWILI NA TWOJE WYTŁUMACZENIA! – krzyknęła głośno jakaś kobieta. Tłum się rozstąpił. Na środku stał Volt, a na niego patrzyła ów kobieta. - Sabrina, nareszcie przybyłaś! – powitała ją wesoło Klara Growl, jednak po chwili uśmiech spełzł z jej twarzy. Sabrina była wściekła, żyła na jej czole mocno pulsowała. Volt wydusił z siebie jedynie… - OoOł… Ciąg dalszy nastąpi… Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do New Bark Town * Cole otrzymuje od Lyry odznakę sali Chucka * Cole poznaje wszystkich liderów z Kanto oraz Lolerei z elity * Cole ponownie spotyka się ze swoją babcią Agathą - członkini elity * Cole ponownie spotyka Dylana oraz Cornela * Cole wręcza swojemu Poliwhirlowi kamień wody ** Poliwhirl ewoluuje w Poliwratha * Dowiadujemy się, że Dylan wymienił się z Damianem na Poliwhirla za jego Scythera ** W wyniku wymiany pokemony ewoluowały * Dylan i Damian ponownie się odmieniają na pokemony * Klara Growl objawia, że posiada Dragonite'a * Na przyjęcie dociera Sabrina - matka Volta, która nie jest w najlepszym nastroju Debiuty *'Brock' (debiut) *'Erika' (debiut) *'Sabrina' (debiut) *'Janine' (debiut) *'Blaine' (debiut) *'Lorelei' (debiut) *'Agatha' (debiut) Pokemonów *'Poliwrath' (Cola; ewoluował) *'Politoed' (Dylana; ewoluował przed odcinkiem; debiut) *'Scizor' (Damiana; ewoluował przed odcinkiem; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Łowczyni J' *'Dylan' *'Damian' *'Cornel' *'Volt' *'Brock' (debiut) *'Misty' *'Erika' (debiut) *'Sabrina' (debiut) *'Janine' (debiut) *'Blaine' (debiut) *'Lorelei' (debiut) *'Agatha' (debiut) *'Falkner' *'Morty' *'Jasmine' *'Pryce' *'Clair' *'Profesor Elm *'Klara Growl *'Mieszkańcy z New Bark Town' *'Sługus Zespołu R' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Poliwrath *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Shuckle' (Zespołu R) *'Dewgong' (Cassidy) *'Slugma' (Cassidy) *'Bayleef' (Lyry) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Electabuzz' (Cola) *'Togepi' (Cola) *'Poliwhirl' (Cola) *'Poliwrath' (Cola; ewoluował) *'Misgmaius' (Cola) *'Houndoom' (Cola) *'Noctowl' (Cola) *'Omanyte' (Cola) *'Politoed' (Dylana; ewoluował przed odcinkiem; debiut) *'Scizor' (Damiana; ewoluował przed odcinkiem; debiut) *'Dragonite' (Klary Growl) *'Gengar' (Agathy) *'Clyostler' (Lolerei) *'Graveler' (Brocka) *'Magmar' (Blaine'a) Błędy * W pierwszej wersji odcinka narrator mówił o Seelu Cassidy. Jednak ten ewoluował dziewięć odcinków temu.